Quizás, tal vez, definitivamente
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Quizás en ese momento el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbo y algo le decía que ella ya lo presentía, y tal vez con esto sus sueños infantiles se convirtieron en momentos que nunca se cumplirían, pero definitivamente sabía que los cambios existían por alguna razón mayor que no comprendía. Porque ella quería algo correspondido, y abrazaba en soledad esas cartas nunca fueron enviadas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:** esto es un what if, o sea que Neji fue herido en la guerra pero continúa vivo, Maito Gai consiguió células de Hashirama como todo el mundo, y no, no sueñen con ver más parejas (tal vez subliminalmente shikatema) porque solo escribo mariconadas, imagínense escribir tanto hetero para un alma homo como la mía jajaja._

 _ **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto de la Mansión Foster de la Weonas Imaginarias sjkdhsjkd. Ok no, este fic es parte del intercambio de Amigas weonas del whatsapp. It´s for you, bitch Senju, osea la Ana Maria la del Barrio._

 ** _Una Senju Marica cofRougecof fue mi auto-impuesta beta :3_**

 _ **Nota:** __No es todo romance, trata de la amistad también, así que dejen de ser tan pervertidos y dejen de imaginar un harem (?)._ _Todo es contado desde el punto de vista de Tenten, así que es claro que hay cosas que se le escapan o no se entera, pero con el tiempo sabrá. Y claro, ustedes tampoco sabrán pero yo sí, muahaha. Y en mi defensa quedó muy extenso porque la perra pidió un amor lento, así que culpen a ella, no a mí (?)_

 ** _*huye*_**

* * *

 **Quizás, tal vez, definitivamente**

* * *

 **.**

Neji se encontraba sentado en la posición de loto, completamente concentrado en su meditación e ignorando todo alrededor, Tenten se recostó a su costado, en completo silencio. Lo miraba de forma atenta, miraba sus largos y finos dedos, su piel blanca llena de pequeñas cicatrices por entrenamientos y peleas, quería pasar sus manos por cada marca, hacerlas desaparecer con solo besos, o quería en una noche a oscuras saber la creación de cada una, y esas noches ambos compartieran sus cicatrices para buscar lo hermoso de no ser perfecto. Recordó esa herida que ocultaba bajo su ropa y bajo vendas luego de la guerra, esa herida gigante en su pecho cuando el juubi lo atacó, quería tocar esa cicatriz y saber que Neji seguía vivo, quería fantasear que seguía vivo por ella y por nadie más, que esforzó a su corazón latir por ella y no por otra persona. Amaba su pelo, no era como el de ella que siempre era mejor mantenerlo atado porque un enredo de ondas, en cambio el de él caía completamente lacio hasta su cintura, quería pasar las manos por su pelo y buscar de forma curiosa si realmente era tan suave como lo aparentaba. Le encantaban sus pestañas completamente largas, esas pestañas que resguardaban unos ojos tan blancos pero tan difíciles de descifrar, descifrar el candado para ver su alma. Y como amaba sus labios, había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces se había quedado mirando esos labios y preguntando cómo se sentirían, y cómo se sentiría ella al besarlos. ¿Se sentiría flotar? ¿Se sentían como mariposas?, no lo sabía.

Y probablemente nunca lo sabría.

—Neji.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo...

Cerró los ojos y no continuó. Su burbuja de ensueño explotó con un rayo de felicidad juvenil, escuchó las pisadas rápidas de Lee hacia ellos. Sonrió de forma sincera al escuchar que venía con su sensei, que hacía solo unos pocos días le habían dado el alta en el hospital. Realmente los adoraba, adoraba a su equipo, no sabía qué haría sin ellos, eran ellos los que la hacían sentirse una persona; no tan rota y atemorizada por esas pesadillas de la guerra. Eran las que la hacían sentirse alguien real y no un ser sin importancia que se perdía entre la multitud. Y tal vez, si su sueño tonto nunca se cumplía; sabía que tendría a su equipo con ella, porque era su familia y le rompería el alma perder a su familia. Esa era la principal razón que callaba su corazón infantil y lo moldeaba con una capa de realidad para que se mantuviera sereno, adulto, apagado.

Abrió los ojos al sentir a los otros dos más cerca, y se topó con la sorpresa de que Neji la estaba observando. Él en realidad aún no tenía el alta, debía seguir en observación varios días más, pero ella —conociendo a su compañero— había aparecido esa mañana en su habitación con algo de su ropa, gracias a que Hanabi se la había facilitado, y lo ayudó a escaparse. Recordó toda la salida riendo como tonta, en parte por actuar como niña y otra parte muy oculta: por portarse como una fugitiva, escapando con su amante secreto que buscaban casarse sin las miradas o aprobación de los demás.

A veces le gustaban los sueños así, muy tontos, nada que ver con ella, pero la ayudan a soportar esos días lúgubres.

Le sonrió a Neji como respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, se sentó y buscó en su bolso los bentos que había hecho antes de salir. Todos eran nutritivos, no eran lo más sabroso del mundo, pero tenían a personas que necesitan cuidados específicos con ellos. Gai-sensei andaría en silla de ruedas hasta que Tsunade-sama hiciera un implante con el injerto de células Senju, de igual manera aún su cuerpo se notaba cansado por abrir todas las puertas en la batalla, y luego estaba el Hyuuga, que aún le seguían monitoreando sus órganos vitales y necesitaba unas pastillas diarias, tal vez las necesitara de por vida. Ella no sabía mucho del tema porque no era buena en medicina y él no quería hablar de eso porque era un golpe a su orgullo. Mordió su labio y espantó esa nube triste que amenazaba con cubrirla, Lee venía corriendo, mientras llevaba a cuestas la silla de ruedas de su maestro, Gai gritaba que corriera más rápido y su alumno no sería menos obediente.

—¡Corre, Lee!

—¡Sí!, ¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

Tenten negó divertida mientras los veía aterrizar de una forma exagerada a centímetros de ellos, Neji solo bufó, pero presentía que también adoraba esos momentos. Tal vez en medio de la guerra soñó que fueran diferentes, pero… se arrepentía; los quería así, ya no imaginaba un mundo con ellos tranquilos, o con un Neji diferente. Neji era perfecto hasta con sus pequeñas imperfecciones.

—Debería dejar de soñar —farfulló, pero al notar que su compañero la miraba raro, se sonrojó, y se dio cuenta que aún no le daba su bento.

Neji no mostró ademán de reírse de ella, solo asintió la cabeza en agradecimiento cuando se lo entregó, mientras los de las mallas verdes le gritaban que era la hermosa flor a la cual ella nunca se comparó o quisiera compararse. Estiró sus piernas en su lugar y comenzó a comer de forma pausada, disfrutando ese pequeño momento de todos juntos luego de la guerra. Escuchaba de forma atenta la gran conversación de su maestro, y los gritos entusiasmados de Lee, al igual que las pequeñas palabras que lanzaba su otro compañero.

En solo dos días ya tenía que ir a Suna a hacer papeleo y actuar como embajadora, entonces volvería a pasar semanas o tal vez meses sin verlos a todos, los demás ya sabían que ella iría, más no el tiempo que estaría ausente. Lee se había ofrecido a cuidar a su sensei hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado, mientras Hinata —desde que volvieron de la guerra— estaba cuidando a Neji, ya que vivían en el mismo clan y a pocos metros de distancia.

Eso lo molestaba. Ella no era una Hyuuga, y no vivía cerca —al contrario—, vivía en la otra punta de la aldea y siempre había sido así, tampoco tenía mucho dinero ya que vivía por su propia cuenta, estaba bastante endeudada pero no lo diría en voz alta. Así que lisa y llanamente, no estaba estratégicamente, ni financieramente, en posición de ayudar completamente a Neji. Aunque había comenzado a ahorrar de a poco para mudarse más al centro de la aldea, y quien sabe, algún día tener su propia tienda de armas.

Al pensar en Hinata, miró la frente de Neji, que ahora estaba totalmente libre, no había bandana que la cubriera porque no estaba en servicio, ya no había un sello que ocultar, esos pocos minutos con su corazón detenido habían hecho posible que el sello desapareciera. Ahora Neji era libre de la rama secundaria y de su destino. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, sobre que quería en su futuro, pero a él nunca le gustó hablar de ello, siempre era bastante fatalista y negado a aceptar ser el guardián de por vida del futuro líder del clan, pero ahora era diferente, era como esas aves libres que tanto amaba observar.

Como si unas cadenas imaginarias que lo ataban se hubieran quebrado, pero también como si una pequeña cadena se atara a ella y le diera una pequeña esperanza que en un futuro algo podría pasar.

—¿Tenten, cuándo sales para la misión? —Ella miró con la boca llena a Lee, el cual en algún momento había dejado de gritar y ahora centraba su atención en ella.

—En dos días —respondió orgullosa, ya que muy pocos estaban en buen estado físico como para volver a ejercer, y señaló a todos con los palillos— no importa que no esté en la aldea, deberán mandarme informes de su alimentación y rehabilitación, sino vendré para castigarlos a todos.

Lee asintió de forma energética y avisó que cumpliría todo lo que pidió, a pesar de él sí estuviera en perfecto estado de salud y no necesitaba darle seguimiento de nada. Su sensei lloraba a lágrima viva y no paraba de decir cuán orgulloso estaba de ella, lo cual la hacía sentir entre incómoda y halagada. Neji por su lado, no armó una escena, sino que continuó comiendo, hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta que ella la miraba y levantó la vista.

—Estaré bien, no necesitas preocuparte.

Su sonrisa tambaleó por un segundo, pero no demostró dolor, esperaba también una pequeña despedida de él. Aunque tal vez el otro lo hubiera presentido, porque lo escuchó suspirar cansado antes de acercarse y susurrar.

—No tardes tanto.

—¿Me extrañarás?, me siento halagada —dijo en broma y medio jugando.

Neji le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, y ella solo lo observó como tonta por unos segundos. Deseó que realmente él la quisiera de vuelta pronto y no solo la quisiera para salvarlo de los futuros entrenamientos al cual lo pondría su sensei en modo rehabilitación. Al sentir que su cara iba a enrojecer, saltó en su lugar y se dio golpes suaves en las mejillas con las palmas, al ver que todos pararon a verla, comenzó a reír para no tener que gritar de la vergüenza.

Dos días después fue un día nublado, ventoso, con indicios de una tormenta, las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer lo anunciaban. Hacía unos minutos había recibido unos pergaminos importantes del actual Hokage (aún no se acostumbraba a ver a un sensei tan perezoso como Kakashi como líder, pero sabía que sus alumnos estarían orgulloso de él) y le deseaba un buen viaje. Ahora se encontraba en la puerta, cubierta de la lluvia gracias a un paraguas que tenía Lee, los otros por su salud, no podían salir y ella lo comprendía. Su compañero lloró a lágrima viva como si no la fuese a volver a ver, y ella lo abrazó y le prometió que solo iría de embajadora por pocas semanas, aunque realmente no sabía cuánto tardaría.

Debería sentirse más triste —eso suponía— pero aún se sentía malhumorada, la noche anterior quiso visitar a Neji, ya que gracias a su pequeño escape a los campos de entrenamiento lo habían puesto de nuevo en el hospital, pero Hinata con sus tartamudeos le avisó que estaba durmiendo y no podía pasar. Sabía que no tenía que molestarse con alguien tan dulce como Hinata, pero esa molestia en su pecho al verla muy cercana a él, cuando ella solo estaba en la categoría de compañera de equipo, le molestaba. Pensar que algunos de esos sonrojos eran para su primo, aunque sonara enfermizo. ¿Era malo estar celosa de alguien tan femenina y dulce como Hinata?, sabía que no era muy femenina, ni aunque usara vestido, que no sabía cuidar de una casa, válgame, ni siquiera tenía conocimientos de niños. A diferencia de la Hyuuga, ella no era femenina y delicada, Tenten era el perfecto estereotipo de kunoichi, una marimacha.

Se dio cuenta tarde que Lee la miraba preocupado, ella negó y aclaró que solo tuvo un momento de melancolía, pero el chico de las mallas puso un rostro serio y la tomó de los hombros.

—No sé lo que es lo que te agobia querida Tenten, ¡Pero yo, el guapo más guapo de esta aldea, te protegeré de lo que te cause dolor!

Tenten sonrió de forma dulce y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, haciendo que el otro le diera una gran sonrisa. Le palmeó el brazo, limpió una pequeña lágrima rebelde y puso una gran sonrisa de alegría.

—Definitivamente el más guapo de todos. Cuida bien a Gai-sensei mientras no esté, y no lo dejes correr con las manos de nuevo —lo amenazó con el dedo.

—¡Pero Tenten…!

—Nada de peros —se cruzó e hizo ademán de ponerse seria, pero no pudo, y terminó sonriendo de nuevo—, esperaré con ansias las cartas de todos, yo también enviaré alguna cada vez que pueda.

—¿No dirás que también cuide a Neji? —preguntó de forma casi inocente su compañero.

—Neji… —intentó que su voz continuara normal—Tiene a Hinata, y a todo su clan, estará bien.

Y con esto, se alejó por la puerta, llevando a cuestas pergaminos importantes para entregar al Hokage, un bolso con su ropa, pergaminos sellados con sus queridas armas, unas mallas verdes que le regaló su sensei para que entrenara de forma cómoda —porque los vestidos no eran cómodos para él—, una flor de las más hermosas flores de la pradera más guapa de las guapas de parte de Lee para que le hiciera compañía en el viaje y el aroma le recordara a su hogar, y de Neji solo llevaba un corazón roto que le susurraba que no tardara tanto.

Salió sola, sin escolta alguna, sin una gran despedida.

Tardó tres días exactos en llegar, a un paso firme y constante, el cual solo la hizo llegar completamente agotada y soñando con grandes camas suaves, comidas eternas, grandes vasos de agua helada. Kankuro es quien la recibió en la puerta, sin nada de lo que soñó, pero con una gran sonrisa en forma de bienvenida, y por un momento creyó que hizo bien en hacerse voluntaria para ser la nueva embajadora de Konoha.

El marionetista la recibió como si fuera una vieja y gran amiga de muchos años, y no una agradable conocida del fatídico examen chunnin en su aldea, o como una buena compañera en la última guerra. A pesar de todas las protestas, llevó su bolso e ignoró que ella era hasta más fuerte que él, y por un momento, Tenten no pudo evitar hacer una comparación con Neji; el cual la dejaría cargando el bolso porque sabía que ella era extremadamente fuerte, por un lado alguien que reconocía su fuerza y por otro lado, el caballerismo, y el caballerismo en un mundo lleno de shinobis era algo para tomar en cuenta, apreciar. La acompañó todo el transcurso a su futuro departamento, entre risas, anécdotas tontas, charlas emocionadas de Tenten con sus nuevas armas y charlas efusivas de un Kankuro con nuevas marionetas, y en esas cuadras, Tenten llegó a pensar que tal vez el muchacho tenía razón y era como encontrarse después de tanto tiempo con un gran amigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Kankuro esperó en la puerta, le preguntó de forma divertida si necesitaba ayuda de nuevo con su bolso, ella de forma divertida bromeó un poco, pero quería estar un momento a solas. Se despidió de forma efusiva, sabía que a la mañana siguiente deberá encontrarse con el Kazekage, y el muchacho la obligó a prometer que a la salida de la reunión, saldrían a almorzar.

—Me debes una cita y lo sabes—dijo de forma orgullosa, haciendo que la chica lo mirara confundida.

—Nunca me pediste una cita Kankuro, y estoy completamente segura, a menos que la pidieras mientras peleábamos con los zetsus y…

—Sí, exactamente.

—¿¡En serio!? —no pudo evitar gritar y soltar la botella de agua que había tomado.

—Sí —dijo de forma petulante y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿¡Y yo acepté!?

La respuesta fue la risa de Kankuro que se perdía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ella se quedó en la puerta de lo que sería su hogar por unos meses, sin comprender bien del todo lo que acababa de suceder. Aún seguía aquello en su cabeza a la mañana siguiente cuando habló con el Kazekage y le daba unas cuantas órdenes —deberes como embajadora— para que siguiera mientras se hospedaba en su país. Tenten sabía que el chico tenía su misma edad, pero no actuaba como uno, sino como el Kage que era y eso la intimidaba un poco, y que Temari estuviera como su ANBU personal y viera cómo intentaba no reírse de ella —o de algo, no comprendía que era tan gracioso para la rubia— la hacía sentir torpe y pequeña.

Miró con pena y empatía como pasaba Matsuri corriendo con una gran cantidad de papeles, también como en un momento tartamudeó y cayó, los papeles volaron y sintió que estaba en navidad.

—Me ofrezco a ayudar a Matsuri en este tiempo —dijo de forma tranquila y segura, luego de que le aclarara todo sobre su hospedaje.

—¿Estas segura, niña? —Temari es quien le habla, el pelirrojo observaba todo en silencio.

—Claro.

Miró un poco orgullosa las caras incrédulas de todos, hasta de la propia chica a la que se ofreció a ayudar.

Entonces los días comenzaron a pasar de forma rápida. Sus días se resumían en despertarse, intentar peinarse, resignarse y hacerse unos rodetes, intentar no volar por culpa de las tormentas de arena mientras llegaba la torre del Kazekage, hablar un poco de forma amena con Gaara, ayudar a Matsuri por la mañana e intentar no tirar todos los papeles para firmar, interactuar de forma seria sobre los pergaminos que trajo, enviar mensajes al Hokage con reportes semanales, soportar las bromas de Temari, y todo se suavizaba a la tarde, cuando la esperaba en la puerta Kankuro para salir.

—¡Pásalo lindo con tu novia!

Tenten se ponía roja cada vez que le gritaba eso la rubia, aunque siempre negase y dijese que ellos dos solo eran buenos amigos, Temari hacía oídos sordos a sus protestas. Normalmente Kankuro gritaba, y se volvió con el tiempo una pelea tonta de gritos sin sentido, hasta que ella o Gaara los frenaban.

—Yo no vivo molestando con que tiene el novio más vago de la historia… —Le decía Kankuro molesto, como un niño pequeño, al ser regañado por su hermano menor.

—Creo que la llegaste a molestar mucho con Shikamaru, ella solo te está dando una cuchara de tu propia medicina—respondió en voz baja, un poco sonriendo, y aún con las mejillas coloradas.

—Eres demasiado buena, Tenten.

—También eres bueno, no pienses en lo contrario, es solo que te gusta hacer bromas.

Kankuro le sonrió y le prometió que ese día no se había olvidado de llevar la billetera. Ese día la llevó a un lugar no tan rústico, sino más elegante, haciéndola sentir cohibida ya que no se sentía arreglada para la ocasión, pero las bromas y las charlas de armas con el muchacho lentamente la hicieron olvidar cómo estaba vestida. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dijo que esa semana saldría a una misión tranquila al país de la Hierba, pero cuando volviera, le traería algún arma nueva y extraña, ella en un arrebato de felicidad saltó sobre él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se quedó blanca, toda su sangre bajó de su cara por la tontería que hizo, Kankuro por su lado la miró asombrado y algo incómodo, pero le sonrió como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Ella quería disculparse, pero no podía, no le salía la voz. El marionetista se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta ser despedido todas las noches de esta manera.

—Kankuro, lo siento, yo… —murmuró cohibida.

—No necesitas disculparte, en serio. Hasta dentro de unas semanas, Tenten.

—Suerte en tu viaje, Kankuro.

Ella no esperó como las otras veces hasta perderlo de vista, si no que cerró la puerta y se lanzó a su sillón, miró la pared, y se sintió mal, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Corrió y buscó en su dormitorio un cajón lleno de cartas que recibió estos meses fuera de Konoha, había cartas casi diarias de Lee, cartas semanales de su sensei, algunas cartas aleatorias de otras personas, pero rebuscaba y solo encontró ocho cartas que estaban separadas de las demás, las cartas que recibió de Neji. Esa noche sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, releyó esas cartas casi sin demostración de cariño y deseó volver su hogar, ese lugar que hacía meses no extrañaba y se sintió mal, se sentía ahogada. Cuando cayó dormida, soñó con esas cartas a las cuales se durmió abrazada, soñó que Neji iba a buscarla y le pedía volver juntos a la aldea.

Se preguntó si Neji la extrañaba tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él, y una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no, mientras una en su pecho le gritaba que sí.

Cuando cayeron esos tres meses sin Kankuro, pasó más tiempo con Matsuri e intentaba encontrar un tema de charla con Temari que no fuera sobre su amigo vago de Shikamaru, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que se hizo amiga de muchos vendedores, de otros inquilinos del departamento, extrañaba mucho la presencia de su amigo. Se mordió el labio al pensar que lo extrañaba como reemplazo de Neji, y se sentía un monstruo, no quería hacerle algo así a alguien, al cual quería como uno de sus amigos más preciados. Pero no sabía con quién hablar, Matsuri siempre soñaba despierta con Gaara y más que ayudarle, ella terminaría ayudando a la muchacha enamorada, los shinobis amigos estaban descartados, así que aunque sonaba horrible y una odiosa idea, buscó a Temari.

Porque era súper normal hablar de problemas de corazón con la propia hermana mayor de uno de los chicos de los que iba a tratar el inconveniente.

—El Kazekage es tan lindo —suspiró emocionada Yukata.

—Pero yo soy su asistente personal —declaró orgullosa Matsuri.

—¡Vayan a trabajar y dejen de hablar de mi hermano!

Ese día, Tenten estaba ayudando a llevar algo de café y té a las reuniones, vio cómo las dos pobres chicas temblaban de miedo y literalmente salían corriendo de los celos de hermana sobreprotectora que sufría Temari. Observó cómo la mujer entraba a la oficina de su hermano, aquél día no lo acompañaba como guardaespaldas —no era como si Gaara necesitara guardia personal, pero era la ilusión que daba—, sabía que el pelirrojo estaba en una reunión en otra habitación, así que pensó en sus posibilidades de hablar.

Normalmente no encontraba el momento, o la ocasión, también muchas veces su cerebro la traicionaba y salía huyendo. Si su sensei la viera en estos momentos se sentía decepcionado de ella y la haría correr seiscientas vueltas de Suna a Konoha con una bolsa llena de gatos mojados en la espalda. Así que no iba a desaprovechar el tener sola a Temari en el despacho de su hermano.

—Temari-san…

La Sabaku No dejó de mirar los pergaminos que llegaron al despacho y la miró intrigada, ella volvió a sentirse torpe y pequeña. Se movió incómoda en su lugar, y para evitar problemas, dejó con suavidad la bandeja en el escritorio.

—¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?

—¿De armas?, en esas cosas puede ayudarte más Kankuro, aunque me siento algo halagada de que me lo pidas a mí.

—No, es por otra cosa, —sintió las mejillas arder— problemas amorosos

—Temari suelta el pergamino de la impresión y comienza a reír nerviosa.

—¿Yo?, ¿Piensas que yo puedo ayudarte?

—Bueno, sé que está de pareja con Shika…

—¡No es mi novio!

—¡No! ¡Lo decía por todos sus pretendientes! —dijo yéndose por la tangente al ver la negativa de la chica que se muestra alerta, y esperó a que se calmara para continuar— ¿Qué haría si está enamorada de alguien pero es imposible, buscaría a alguien más?

—Pelearía por él, si lo quiero, será mío y de nadie más —le respondió seria.

—Pero... ¿Y si hubiera barreras que les impidiera estar juntos?

—Traería ese culo vago para Suna quiera o no.

Tenten miró divertida a Temari y no la corrigió, era la primera vez que la veía sonrojada e intentando excusarse, así que ella hizo ademán de no haber escuchado la respuesta y le pidió que se la repitiera. Claro que esta vez, dio una respuesta diferente, pareció que la rubia se sintió un poco más tranquila, sin deseos de continuar la conversación, tomó la bandeja y se marchó. Aunque se quedó pensando en esas palabras que le dijo. ¿Debería pelear por Neji?

Se alejó del lugar y fue a dar una vuelta por los locales. Lo de pelear, la hacía dudar, ¿Tendría la misma fuerza de voluntad que Temari, como ella sería capaz de sacar el culo vago de Shikamaru de Konoha, ella sería capaz de sacar el culo arrogante de Neji del clan Hyuuga?, no lo sabía, ese clan siempre le daba mala espina, le agradaba mucha gente de ahí dentro pero eso no significaba que siempre aprobara su forma de tratar a la gente de su propio clan, siempre le dolió ver a Neji sufrir por la marca en su frente y sentirse impotente por no poder eliminar ese sello de la faz de la tierra. Cuando esa noche llegó a su departamento, vio tres cartas en su buzón, una de Ino, la cual le pedía urgentemente la nueva tendencia en moda en Suna y que le diera chismes jugosos, lamentablemente ella no sabía nada de esos dos temas, no le importaba mucho la ropa de moda y era torpe con los chismes. Aunque podría contarle de Shikamaru, pero no era mala, no le haría eso al Nara. Pero era curiosa y quería ver la repercusión, estaba segura que la primera boda que verían, sería la de ellos. Decidió no responder, primero hablaría con Yukata que sabía más de moda, cuando le dijera bien qué era lo que se perdía, le daría una buena respuesta a la carta de Ino.

La otra carta era de Kankuro, la primera luego de ese momento incómodo, por suerte no decía nada sobre eso, le escribía emocionado que encontró tres tipos de armas geniales y que una o dos ya pensaba agregarlas a una marioneta, pero antes de instalarlas se las mostraría, hasta le dejaría la que le sobraba, y que no se preocupara porque las armas eran geniales. Ella se emocionó como colegiala soñando cómo serían esas armas y escribió una respuesta exigiendo más información. La última carta la hizo sonreír como boba, era una carta de Neji, de esas pocas que mandaba, pero eran tan extensas que sentía que recompensaba lo demás.

Le decía de todo y a la vez de nada, le contaba un poco de todos, algo de su clan, como iba su rehabilitación —parecía que ya le habían quitado las pastillas del tratamiento— y podía en poco volver a ejercer de shinobi, le contaba de las fangirls que había ganado Naruto, le contaba que le molestaba como Hinata parecía que estaba en el club. Pero luego le contaba más de su grupo, de cómo Gai ya podía correr y ya tenía peleas épicas de piedra papel y tijera con el Hokage-sama, y de él, le contaba que desde la guerra Hiashi tenía un ojo puesto en él. Ella deseó atravesar el papel, porque sabía que no lo escribió y no lo demostró, pero sabía que el chico tenía miedo y algo de rencor aún, pero se encontraba lejos, muy lejos, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ni para animarlo. Escribió por horas una respuesta, desbordando en líneas ese amor que el otro no demostraba, como si él amor que sentía ella fuera suficiente para ambos.

Dejó de escribir, soltó la lapicera, y se sintió masoquista, recordó ese amor unilateral de Sakura para con Sasuke, ese amor unilateral de Kiba para con Hinata, y ese amor correspondido de Shikamaru para con Temari, y ella no quería algo unilateral sino que quería ser correspondida. A pesar de recordar las palabras de la rubia, ya no se sentía con fuerzas para pelear otra guerra contra un corazón de hielo, y la respuesta a esa carta nunca la mandó, quedó abandonada en un cesto de basura.

Un mes y medio después, se encontraba en la puerta de Suna en compañía de Gaara y Matsuri, Kankuro volvía con su grupo, y ella había decidido sí o sí esperarlo, como él hizo en su momento. Sonrío de felicidad al ver que venía en compañía de un grupo de Konoha. Lee, Naruto e Ino venían a pocos metros, río en voz alta al comprender la carta de Ino y por qué le preguntaba por la moda de Suna. Pero dejó de reír, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando el marionetista vio a todos socarrón y le guiñó un ojo, un mal presentimiento que se intensificó cuando Kankuro atravesó a todo el grupo y se paró enfrente de ella con una sonrisa diferente, tonta. Se quedó en shock cuando pasó su mano por su nuca y se acercó hasta darle un beso en los labios en modo de bienvenida en frente de todos. Sabe que todo se torció, el grito de sus amigos y el de los de Suna lo sintió como la alarma para la futura catástrofe.

—Te extrañé, cariño.

Y no se equivocó.

 **.**

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** *Sufre arcadas y convulsiona por escribir tanto hetero*. Kami perra, tienes suerte que me guste el nejiten y quiera a los personajes de Suna. Se nota que todo el bulling que te hacemos por hetero rindió sus frutos, terminaste con dos amigas secretas jajaj, aunque eres una Senju perra y hamo molestarte, sabes que te quieroh :3_

 _Ok, lamento si se ve ooc, pero no suelo escribir de ellos y lamento la futura mariconada que verán con Gaara jaja (mentira, no me arrepiento de eso, culpa a mi amiga secreta que me dejo)._ _Más adelante subo la continuación, tres capítulos o dos más, maldita perra suertuda..._

 _*se ahoga en yaoi*_

 _A los demás ojala les guste esta historia, espero verlos pronto._

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Una Senju Marica cofRougecof fue mi auto-impuesta beta :3_**

 _ **Nota:** Ok, traje la segunda parte, la próxima semana traigo la tercera, aun no se si que termine en el próximo capitulo y extenderlo un poco jajaj, ya veré._

 ** _*huye de la aldea para volverse emo vengadora*_**

* * *

 **Quizás, tal vez, definitivamente**

* * *

 **.**

Ignoró los gritos emocionados de Ino, ignoró la mirada extraña que le mandó Lee, también como Naruto corría hacia Gaara y casi lo asfixiaba con un abrazo, ignoró como Temari les silbaba al ver el beso, ignoró a los otros shinobis que los miraron divertidos. Sino que lo primero que salió en su cabeza, fue agarrar la mano de Kankuro y llevárselo a rastras, necesitaban aclarar eso que nunca se aclaró y aunque todo se viera tan torcido, necesitaba aclararlo ahora mismo.

—¡Chicos, soy muy joven para ser tía! —sintió su rostro arder ante el grito de Temari, y más cuando escuchó la risa de los demás, hasta la risa del propio marionetista.

Y también sintió que se volvía pálida al darse cuenta de otro detalle. Rock Lee sabía, esa mirada, Lee sabía todo, y quiso gritar por los nervios.

Al único lugar que se sentía segura era en su departamento, así que a pesar de la mente pervertida de los demás lo llevó ahí. Cuando quiso gritar, observó confundida como Kankuro —ignorando su rostro enojado— se iba la cocina y buscaba algo para tomar.

—Rayos, tenía sed.

—Kankuro…

—En serio, no sabes cuánto esperé para comer algo acá, la comida típica de esa aldea es asquerosa, aunque tiene jutsus interesantes, ni hablemos de las armas…

—¡Kankuro!

Tenten apretó los puños, sus labios se volvieron una línea tensa, y fue en ese momento que el marionetista dejó de bromear, dejó la botella de agua y la miró serio, aunque algo relajado.

—El beso… —dijo, negando con la cabeza— fue un error, aunque suene horrible, no siento ese tipo de interés romántico por ti, Kankuro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —se sentó en una silla por la noticia, sin comprender— ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Por celos —levantó una mano al ver que ella iba a protestar—. Sin ofender Tenten, te quiero como amiga y nunca te vi de otra manera. Aunque me di cuenta por nuestras largas charlas que ya tienes un interés amoroso.

—Neji… —no lo negó, comprendió un poco a Kankuro y al mismo tiempo no— pero él no vino.

—No, pero Lee sí, e Ino, y diablos, esa chica sí que ama los chismes —rió de forma escandalosa pero luego sus rasgos se suavizan—. No es lindo verte triste por alguien que no pelea por ti, capaz si se entera de que tienes novio…

—Me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado de ti —confesó de forma sincera.

—Lo mismo digo —le sonrió, pero de momento a otro su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa y corrió a su dormitorio, para comenzar a saltar en la cama— ¿Crees que Ino vendrá pronto?

—¡Kankuro! —gritó completamente roja al ver que se disponía a recrear el otro.

Los dos días siguientes —en que los de Konoha descansaban para luego marcharse— se convirtieron en los más incómodos de Tenten. Ino siempre la corría y le pedía tarde de chicas para hablar de su novio falso, agradeció enormemente los entrenamientos de Gai en esos momentos ya que tenía resistencia para correr varias horas seguidas. No daba la cara para ver a Lee, así que lo esquivaba todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él. Por suerte a Naruto nunca le interesaron los chismes amorosos, aunque de igual manera la felicitó cuando pudo, estaba más ocupado molestando al Kazekage que otra cosa. Amenazó a Kankuro para que hablara con su hermana; la rubia sabiendo parte de la verdad, se calmó y ya no la molestaba en privado, aunque en público aún continuaba, tal vez solo para ponerle los nervios de punto. Matsuri y Yukata estaban insoportables —no tanto como Ino, pero a estas las veía más seguido por trabajo—, pero para desgracia de ellas, siempre Gaara salía a su rescate.

—Kazekage-sama, eres como un caballero galante con una gran armadura de arena salvándome de las locas.

—Es mi deber cuidar de nuestros invitados.

Momentos como estos, cuando veía a Gaara un poco sonrojado, quería correr y abrazarlo como la cereza gigante que era, tal como lo hacía Naruto todo el tiempo. Y no se equivocó, cinco minutos después apareció el rubio y saltó a la pierna del pelirrojo, pidiéndole que le prestara su sombrero de Kage. Los dejo solos, necesitaba paz mental de momentos hilarantes, y decidió que ese día sería el que hablaría con Lee, era su mejor amigo, o como un hermano menor al que tenía que cuidar de todo mal, no podía hacerle eso a él.

Esa tarde, luego de ayudar en el papeleo y volver a escapar de Ino, citó a Lee en un restaurante tranquilo. Él llegó como siempre, con sus geniales mallas verdes y sus calentadores, con ese pelo de tazón perfectamente cortado, con esa sonrisa de la juventud y la postura heredada del fanatismo a Gai-sensei. Tenten estaba normal, vestida como una civil más, ignoró las miradas raras de los demás comensales y le dio una gran sonrisa a Lee.

—¡Tenten!

—¡Lee!

—¡Tenten!

Ella rió al punto que le saltaron las lágrimas y lo abrazó con toda esa fuerza que no pudo como cuando lo vio dos días atrás por problemas e inventos de novios falsos. Lee la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo girar de la emoción. Cuando se sentaron, estaban ambos mareados, pero no importó, esperaron la comida, hablaron de cosas banales y cuando iban a pedir el postre, fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Lee…

—¿Esta vez que contarás lo que te agobia, mi guapa compañera de la juventud? —el chico la tomó de las manos, y juró haber visto llamas en sus ojos.

—Sí, te contaré todo.

Tenten no supo desde donde comenzar, pero sabía que Lee algo suponía o imaginaba, así que comenzó desde el principio, desde cuando dejó de ver a Neji como un compañero, desde cuando comenzó a soñar con los labios de él y cómo se sentirían, no tenía una fecha exacta, pero calculaba que había sido luego de los exámenes chunnin desastrosos. Le contó lo inferior que se sentía cada vez que visitaba al clan Hyuuga, hasta de los celos irracionales hacia la pobre Hinata, de cómo sentía celos de toda chica que se acercara demasiado a Neji y cómo algunas noches se carcomía pensando con quién pasaría la noche, si sería solo o con alguna compañía femenina. Le contó cosas que nadie sabía, cosas que tal vez solo Kankuro suponía pero nunca le ha dicho, como del miedo al rechazo, ya que ella no era Hyuuga y nunca estaría a la altura, de cómo nunca quiso confesarse por miedo a perder ese sentimiento de compañerismo que tenían todos, o perder amigos como él o senseis tan geniales como Gai. Le contó que Kankuro era solo un buen amigo, y solo tenía deseos de ayudarla. Le contó de las cartas de Neji, de cómo las respondía, y ese amor unilateral que le dolía en lo más profundo del alma, de cómo tenía pesadillas, y de cómo se sentía con todo aquello, como una adolescente tonta e infantil, del miedo al ser rechazada. Hasta le contó como sentía su corazón roto.

El helado que pidieron de postre se encontraba derretido, ya muchos clientes se habían ido y quedaban muy pocos adentro, comenzaron a apagar las luces del lugar dando por finalizado todo e indirectamente avisando que tenían que retirarse. Lee estaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, ella tenía los ojos llorosos de nuevo, rayos, odiaba sentirse débil, así que limpió con fuerza las lágrimas antes de que cayeran. No esperó a su compañero, pagó la cuenta y salió afuera donde el aire frío de una noche desierta la golpeó, intentó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, no quería perder a alguien como Rock Lee en el camino. Pero sus dudas y divagaciones fueron calladas cuando su amigo salió a moco tendido del lugar, lloraba al punto de que sus ojos parecían cataratas, la tomó con fuerza de las manos.

—Nunca me perderás Tenten, soy tu amigo, no te rechazaré porque tu corazón haya florecido —su voz se cortaba por los hipidos gracias a su lloriqueo.

—Gracias Lee, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Neji te ama, lo sé —le dijo seguro— querida flor de invierno, no estés triste, este guapo puede asegurarte que eres correspondida.

—No me ama —negó triste, pero le sonrió—, pero gracias.

Lo soltó, Rock Lee siguió llorando emocionado hablando del amor que florecía en la juventud y otras cosas, ella solo sonreía triste al ver como intentaba animarla con frases exageradas y recalcando que Neji sí la amaba, y que lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no podía creerle, tenía miedo, se conformaba con saber que no perdería a Lee en el camino si se llegaba a confesar. Aunque no sabía cómo había pasado, le hizo prometer que cada día que se sintiera muy triste, se pusiera esas geniales mallas verdes y que dejara que la fuerza de la juventud la dominara para sacarle todas esas malas vibras de su cuerpo. Si él escuchó todos sus lamentos infantiles, ¿por qué se negaría a usar de vez en cuando unas mallas extremadamente llamativas?

Cuando volvió a su departamento, lo hizo sola, aunque con el corazón menos pesado. Abrió los ojos al ver de lejos como Ino dejaba una carta en el correo, y le guiñaba coqueta. Tenten tembló, porque sabía que la rubia acababa de mandar todos los chismes que escuchó, para que cuando llegara, diera los detalles más jugosos. Sabía que entre aquello estaba el rumor asegurado de que Kankuro era su pareja. Luego de casi obligarla a que le dijera qué fue lo que mandó, intentó suprimir el grito indignado cuando Ino le contó orgullosa lo que mandó de ella. Salió corriendo a su departamento a buscar papel de carta y lapicera para escribirle algo a Neji, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de sus amigos o toda Konoha, realmente no quería que la persona que amaba pensara cualquier cosa, estaba demasiado exhausta emocionalmente para aquello.

La carta era concisa y tal vez desesperada, explicando paso por paso la información que llegaría por parte de Ino sobre ella, también aclarando que todo había sido un error de su parte por la emoción —no quería decirle que realmente había besado a Kankuro— y pensó en salir corriendo a dejarla. Pero sabía también que estaba alterada, y que sería mejor mandarla más calmada al día siguiente, que la carta de Ino ya había sido escrita, que ella no calmaría eso mágicamente a menos que asaltara el correo y se llevara todas las cartas como una vulgar ladrona. Casi no durmió esa noche al estar pensando. Los rayos del sol la golpearon, fue al correo y dejó la carta que revisó diez veces para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Esa mañana no tenía que ir directo a la torre del Kazekage, tenía permitido llegar más tarde porque los de Konoha saldrían dentro de unos minutos exactamente.

Aunque aún se sentía molesta con Ino, no era así con Naruto, mucho menos con Rock Lee. Apareció en la puerta con unas ojeras marcadas y una sonrisa cansada, Lee volvió a llorar desconsolado porque tenía que irse y le prometió que seguiría mandando cartas todos los días. Naruto la abrazó en modo de despedida y se lamentó por ella ya que en Suna no había ramen, a Ino la despidió de forma seca inconscientemente y la rubia se dio cuenta, pero no hizo ademán de enojarse, se lo tomó tranquila con su coqueta manera de ser.

Luego de la despedida, Tenten entrenó con esa nueva arma que le regaló Kankuro todo el día, toda la tarde, parte de la noche, hasta que los brazos y piernas le fallaron, su cuerpo comenzó a no responderle bien y su vista se nubló por el cansancio, entrenó hasta descargar toda esa rabia que la carcomía y la hizo dudar de quién era, eso que la hacía ver como el ser más cobarde de todos cuando sabía que no lo era. Gaara es quien la encontró en la noche, y con suavidad la cargó hacia su departamento.

—Realmente no puedes negar que eres como un príncipe con armadura dorada.

—Prefiero el rojo.

—¿Qué hacías a esta hora? —le dice adormilada.

—Insomnio.

Ella no preguntó más, se sentía cansada hasta para hablar. Gaara tampoco hizo ademán de continuar la conversación, la dejó en su cama y en una ventisca de arena se marchó por la ventana. Soñó extraño esa noche, con elegantes príncipes pelirrojos, princesas adictas al ramen, guerreros con fuerza de la juventud, valientes caballeros de ojos blancos, un cirquero parlanchín con muñecos de porcelana, demonios que controlan el viento y brujas malvadas de cabellera rubia.

Una semana después de ese horrible suceso —de la carta que envió Ino— se sentía más calmada, intentaba serenarse entrenando hasta caer rendida y siempre era Gaara el que la rescataba en el desierto, pero al menos de esta manera su mente se mantenía ocupada en otra cosa y no en lo que realmente le preocupaba. Esta tarde encontraba volviendo luego de haber ayudado a Matsuri con problemas de orden otra vez en la torre, así que iría a su casa, buscaría ropa cómoda y se iría al desierto a practicar, pero al llegar a la puerta se quedó en shock, en silencio, un poco nerviosa, Neji la esperaba sentado en la puerta de su departamento.

Y no se mostraba feliz, al contrario, parecía enojado.

—Neji…

Pero el muchacho no le respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos, ella sin saber qué hacer, de forma temblorosa sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y lo invitó a pasar, pero él no la siguió, se quedó en la puerta, y de la misma manera ella, esperando algo. Algunos vecinos salieron y comenzaron a murmurar, juró haber escuchado el nombre del marionetista, así que cuando escuchó el gruñido del Hyuuga, decidió hacerlo entrar igual adentro y cerró la puerta. El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso y perdió por un momento la valentía.

Neji recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se sintió incómoda, vio como él se sentaba en una silla de la pequeña mesita de la sala y ella se sentó enfrente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Tal vez fuera tonto, pero lo miró de forma lenta, apreciando las diferencias que se notaban en él luego de no haberlo visto por ocho meses. Su pelo estaba más corto, pero no por eso era un desastre, seguía igual de hermoso que siempre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto una fina capa de arena gracias a las ventiscas así que no apreciaba si tenía una nueva cicatriz, pero le daba temor y cierta curiosidad su rostro, sus ojos cansados y enojados, las orejas que se apreciaban por falta de sueño, se sorprendió al ver sus uñas mordidas, siempre bromeaba que él sabía del cuidado personal más que ella. Pero hoy, era diferente, ella estaba arreglada, a pesar de la ventisca y el trabajo, había seguido un poco los consejos de Matsuri y se vestía mejor, hasta había cambiado de peinado.

Pero no entendía por qué se mostraba tan enojado con ella, comprendía la carta de Ino ya que la había obligado que le contara todo, la carta hasta contaba algo extraño de una aventura con Neji hasta con Gaara. Algún día le pondría tintura rosa en su pelo, no era alguien vengativa pero no le molestaban las travesuras. Ella había mandado una carta al día siguiente disculpándose y recalcando que todo era culpa de Ino, de ella no era nada, que era todo mentira, y al no recibir respuesta había asumido que había comprendido que era solo una carta tonta y no debía preocuparse, pero, si él vino, entonces, quizás…

—¿Realmente me desprecias tanto?

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la vista de sus manos, vio como el otro lucía algo derrotado, abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir, realmente no entendía.

—¿Me odias?

—Nunca te odiaría —le respondió de forma suave al no comprender el porqué de esas preguntas.

Neji no la miró y ella se sintió fea, como si todos esos detalles de arreglarse más no funcionaran, quería verlo a los ojos, pero él giró su vista hacia el costado.

—Estás cambiada, ¿Es por Kankuro?

—Kankuro es solo un buen amigo, ¿Es malo que me arregle?

—No —el castaño apretó los labios, como una fina línea, ella se quedó prendada de ellos otra vez, al punto que no escuchó lo que le decía y lo obligó a repetirlo.

—¿Te divierten los rumores?, ¿Es todo verdad?

—¡No!, nada de eso es verdad —respondió un poco enojada—, te lo expliqué todo en una carta…

—No llegó ninguna carta —habló de forma seca—, desde la última que mandé no llegó nada tuyo.

—¡Puedes preguntarle a Matsuri, ella estaba cerca cuando la envié!

—Tal vez era una carta para alguno de tus amantes, quién sabe, aunque bueno, tienes a Kankuro cerca…

No supo cómo sucedió, pero se levantó de inmediato y rápidamente golpeó a Neji en la mejilla. Él llevó una mano sorprendido a su pómulo, se silenció y la miró, ella por su lado comenzó a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió cómo su voz comenzaba a ahogarse.

—Te envié una carta, lo de Kankuro es un malentendido, es algo que comenzó con Temari y se extendió de forma de broma, sí, debí parar apenas comenzó pero me causaba risa o me daba demasiada vergüenza, en ningún momento sentí algo más fuerte de amistad por él —llevó una mano a su cara—, por lo demás que decía Ino, el afecto que siento con Gaara es meramente ternura y tú mismo puedes asegurar que nunca fuimos nada, entonces, ¿Porque crees tales cosas?

Dio una sonrisa rota, y no deseó ver el rostro de Neji.

—A la única persona que amé... —suspiró derrotada mientras sentía que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor— que amo, es a un Hyuuga arrogante. Solo te he amado a ti y a nadie más, hasta Lee lo supuso y si quieres estar más tranquilo, Kankuro ya lo sabe.

Sintió como Neji se acercó, pero alejó de un manotazo su mano. Lo miró enojada, con toda esa rabia que sentía cuando estaba confundida y que atacaba ahora al saber que el otro la trataba de una furcia, de que no confía en ella y creía más en unos chismes baratos. Sentía que iba a perder la amistad de varios; podía ver llegar peleas verbales más dolorosas que las físicas, y auguraba horribles misiones tensas, hasta un cambio de compañeros. Cuando escuchó a Neji tartamudear e intentar disculparse, solo la enojó más.

—Tenten…

—No hables más por favor, querías verme humillada, ¿Para eso viniste?

vNo, escúchame, estos meses, yo…

—¿¡Qué, Neji!?

El chico bajó la cabeza como un perro apaleado, intentó volver a hablar pero no le salieron las palabras, eso a ella solo le enojaba. ¡Pero le dolía tanto! Lo observó hasta verlo ir a la puerta, ahí fue cuando decidió sacar finalmente esa última roca en su pecho.

—Amo tu cabello castaño, es tan suave al tacto que podría peinarlo todo el día —su voz se fue apagando, y observó cómo él se quedaba en la puerta— amo tus pestañas largas y espesas, amo tu perfil sereno, amo tus largos dedos de pianista, amo que seas más alto que yo y más fuerte, amo tu inteligencia, amo que sepas crear tácticas, amo tu paciencia con nuestro sensei y nuestro otro compañero, amo cómo puedes caer dormido debajo de un árbol, amo tus susurros en mi oído, amo que nunca te quejes de mis horribles bentos, amo que en las misiones me ayudes a curar mis heridas, amo cómo me dejabas ver tu marca del pájaro enjaulado, amo esas noches que me contabas tus miedos, amo todas tus facetas… —le sale un sollozo— Pero ya no sé Neji, me siento tan cansada de amar a alguien que no me corresponde, a veces quisiera no verte más y curar mis heridas.

Escuchó que la llamaba, pero lo ignoró, a pesar de ser su propio departamento, ella es la que se marcha por la puerta, sentía que no podía respirar, alejó la mano que se cernió en su hombro y corrió.

Se perdió dos días en el desierto, hasta que Shukaku la encontró y le preguntó entre burlas que le había pasado, ella solo respondió una cosa.

—Insomnio.

Pasó un día en el hospital, con suero por culpa de la deshidratación. Yukata y Matsuri fueron quienes la despertaron con sus lamentos, ella solo les sonrió. Temari y Kankuro cayeron por la tarde, la retaron como a una niña pequeña que se mandó una travesura, le dijeron que se tomara la semana libre. La rubia se fue pronto porque tenía que irse a Konoha, mientras Kankuro le hizo compañía toda la tarde mientras le relataba que parecía que había algunas armas novedosas en el País de la Lluvia. Gaara llegó por la noche, ninguno durmió y se hicieron compañía en silencio. Tenten agradeció mucho ese mutismo, y cuando creyó que iba a llorar, él en un torpe movimiento le palmeó la cabeza.

—Oh, mi galante caballero. ¿Sabes que el ser que me salvó fue tu fiel corcel?

Sonrió orgullosa al creer escuchar una pequeña risa del Kage. Realmente le gustaba Suna, momentos como aquellos, al ver como se preocupaban por ella, la hacían desear no irse jamás. Con eso recordó que su estadía se terminaría en poco, y le suplicó a Gaara que la dejara quedarse un poco más.

El Kazekage se lo concedió.

 **.**

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Ok, parece que algunas cosas se aclaran con Kankuro y otras cosas no marchan bien con Neji, pobre nuestra querida protagonista. Es claro que la estadía de Tenten no será eterna, es por eso que en el final le suplica por más tiempo. Calculen que pasaron seis meses desde que llego a Suna, por ahí, soy un desastre, no calcule el tiempo jajaja._

 _Espero que te este gustando Senju Perra._

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
